RWBY: KITS(Kitsune)- Turquoise Trailer
by Roku Ishima
Summary: Tiru and Amber have been friends for a while now, and for Tiru, that friendship is starting to evolve into something more. Fresh out of Signal Academy, these two teens are on the hunt for some bad guys. So, this is the second time I'm posting this, but that's because I'm new to this, and am not sure how these things work. please enjoy!


**A/****N:**

**So, here we are. I just want to say, that this is not rewritten, merely just reuploaded. I hope those who choose to read this enjoy****DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY, and am not getting anything but satisfaction out of this.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tiru asked, not sure if she should be doing this. She and a friend were on top of a building, watching a group of people as they took things from a wearhouse. The cat faunus smiled, and kissed her friends cheek.

"Of course it is!" She exclaimed quietly, "Besides, the White Fang was taken over by grandpa way before I was born. There was bound to be some stragglers in the shadows." Tiru shook her head, a bright pink dusting her cheeks. She had known about the fall of the White Fang, but also had known of the stragglers in the shadows, seeing as she had been raised by some of them.

"You know you don't have to flirt with me, right?" Tiru asked, hating that she felt the way she did about her friend. Amber XiaoLong just smiled and giggled, earning her an eye roll from Tiru. "Let's go." She said, standing and stretching, before taking a running start and jumping to the building across from them. Amber soon followed, and when they were close enough, they could hear what the people where saying.

"This is so boring!" Said one, a female by the sound of their voice. She was hit in the back of the head by another, masked person.

"Stop being so loud!" They said, "You'll blow our cover." Tiru guessed they hadn't seen the two of them yet. Strange, considering they were supposed to be faunus. Tiru made a signal to Amber, and the two dropped down behind the two Fang members. They tried to struggle free, but were held in place.

"Be quiet, and you'll be okay." Tiru whispered to them, before closing her eyes. A soft glow emitted from her and she could see what'd happened to the girl she had held firmly against herself. Humans had beaten the poor thing when she was young, thrown her about, tried to drown her, and almost raped her. Tiru decided to speak up. "Do you want to forget?" She asked softly, "I can help, but only if you want me too."

The girl had tears streaming down her face, being forced to relive those memories was not pleasant. Tentatively, she nodded, and the soft glow returned, enveloping both Tiru and the girl. When the glow disappeared, the girl was asleep. Tiru smiled, and layed her down gently, moving to take Ambers place behind the other. Amber stood guard and kept watch, not wanting to be discovered yet.

Tiru kept a tight grip on the one she was holding now, letting her aura glow slightly, and looking into the Fang member's past. The past showed a guy who'd been thrown out by his mothers, they having had a random sperm donor, that ended up be a faunus, apparently. The boy was abused, and had been beat as a child. One mother had been caring and accepting, but the other hadn't been so loving. She had been rude and fought a lot with her wife in front of the boy, abused her lover, and when the boy tried to protect his loving mother, she'd beat him instead. Eventually, he'd had enough and ran away when he was 10. "Do you want to forget?" Tiru asked gently, "I need you to nod if you do."

The young man thought about it for a moment. He'd been forced to relive his childhood, and this bitch was just asking if this is what he wanted. Angry as he tried to be, though, he couldn't stay that way. He wanted to be angry at this child for making him relive the past he'd so desperately tried to forget, but with the calming air this girl had around her just felt right. He nodded and the glow from before enveloped them. "Tiru! We've been discovered!" Amber shouted.

Tiru gently layed the man down and got her weapon ready. Amber did so as well, and together, they got ready to fight for their lives.

Only to have a huntress drop down in front of them. "You two are in so much trouble." The blonde haired woman said, getting ready to fight off these White Fang members


End file.
